1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support structures for lifting tanks, and more particularly, to such structures that are used to lift tanks that have column supports.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,807,851 and 4,930,750 issued to one of the applicants here, Bruno de Castro. However, it differs from the present invention because the matters described in these patents do not cover the larger tanks that utilize columnar internal support. This has been a problem in trying to utilize the patented process and apparatus for these larger tanks.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.